Release
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Sequel to Most Sound Advice. Jim finds release. Rated M for a reason, guys.


**Note:** I just came back from my first test of the day, and I'm not happy with it at all. Then again, it's the first time I've actually gone to class in, like, a month, but I digress.

I've decided that I had to write a sequel to "Most Sound Advice" because, well, what about Jim? lol He needs some lovin', too. It's another PWP. What plot? It starts with smut and ends with smut; what more do you need?

Rating: NC-17 (this should be blatantly obvious by now)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

~********~

Jim swallowed loudly, a strangled noise escaping his throat. "Spock…" His First Officer was still sprawled lazily on the bed, essence still covering his chest and abdomen. Jim's footsteps sounded too loud in the quiet room as he made his way over to the bed slowly. He stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of how to proceed. His cock was still hard, having gotten no release from the show he had witnessed (which was _crazy_).

Spock's eyes were still closed, his breathing still slightly labored; his hands rested on the bed next to his hips, fingers still glistening with saliva. Jim reached down and picked the hand up, bringing it to his lips. Spock's eyes snapped open and pinned the Captain with his dark eyes. Jim parted his lips, letting his tongue peek out and massage the hotter-than-human flesh of his First Officer's fingers. Spock moaned quietly, wriggling on top of the sheets.

The Captain dropped Spock's hand back to the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips; he grinded his clothed erection down into the rapidly hardening alien cock beneath him, delighting in the pressure it produced. "Do you see what you do to me, Mr. Spock?" he whispered, circling his hips and maximizing the stimulation. "You make me so hard, so hot…" He leaned down and licked a stripe up his First's chest, tasting the residual release left there; his teeth latched onto Spock's neck, moaning into the sensitive skin.

The hands resting on the bed reached up behind Jim's neck and pulled him closer, crushing the Captain's body to Spock's; his semen was now covering Jim's gold command shirt, seeping into the fabric. "Jim!" he gasped, bucking his hips when Jim's lips found the tip of an ear.

"You're so hot, Spock," the Captain breathed, cool breath ghosting over the Vulcan ear. "Mm… wanna fuck you so bad…"

"Yesssss…" Spock hissed, pushing his erection into Jim's clothed one.

Jim's hand gripped Spock's erection lightly, hinting at stroking it. "Would you like me to take my pants off?" All he got in response was a moan. "I believe I asked you a question, Commander." He tongued the spot behind Spock's ear, tasting the salty sweat that was barely there.

"Yes, Captain," Spock breathed, "take… take your pants off."

"Hmm… Maybe. But you haven't said the magic word, yet."

"P-Please!"

Jim smirked at being able to get Spock so unwound and uncontrolled like this. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" He released Spock's cock, standing up from the bed and removing his shirts; he heard a whimper from the bed as his hands landed on the fastenings to his pants. He grinned as he slowly undid the button and zipper, letting the snug article of clothing slide down his hips and past his engorged member.

Now left in his underwear, he climbed back on top of his First. "Is this better?" Spock's voice, it seemed, wasn't working because he shook his head vehemently. "You're gonna have to tell me what you want, Commander." He licked another stripe up his chest, the faint taste of semen still there.

"T-Take off-" he moaned as Jim reached a nipple, biting it softly. "Take off your underwear!" he demanded.

"I recall faintly that _I_'m the Captain here, Commander. You'd do well to remember that."

"Please…" Spock pleaded, arching his back off the bed. "Please take your underwear off."

Jim chuckled as he slid the article off his hips and kicked them to the floor. He placed a lingering kiss on the corner of Spock's lips. "I love how I can make you so illogical; ending sentences in prepositions now, are we?"

"Please, please…" Spock was desperately trying to get Jim to press their erections together, going so far as grabbing the Captain's hips and trying to pull him closer.

He slapped Spock's hands, taking them in one hand and pinning them above his head. "You will do as you're told, Commander, or I shall have to punish you."

Spock shut his eyes tightly against the words whispered against his lips; he could feel the tip of Jim's erection poking him in the belly, the moisture coating his abdomen. Jim let out a laugh, letting his hips descend onto Spock's. They both moaned with the delicious contact as Spock forced his head up to take Jim's lips into a rough kiss.

Jim could hardly stop himself from thrusting his tongue into Spock's mouth, tangling with that of his First. His hips pounded relentlessly into Spock's, the friction between their bodies working amazing wonders on his erection. "Spock!" He moaned as he broke apart from the kiss, releasing his hold on Spock's hands; they immediately took hold of Jim's hips, pulling him closer.

"Jim."

"Oh, God… Stop." He forced his hips to stop moving, and then rolled them over so that Spock was on top of him on the bed. He reached a hand behind Spock, circling his hole just like his First was doing earlier. "I want…I need… to be inside you…" he panted, thrusting a finger in; Spock was already nice and prepared and ready.

"Yes…" Spock didn't need to be told twice, and he lined up with Jim's cock and pressed down. The tip of Jim's erection breached the muscles and Spock cried out; needing to be filled, he thrust back forcefully, his ass meeting Jim's hips.

"_God, yes!!!_" Jim shouted, hands scrambling to grip Spock's hips. "Oh, Spock, you're so fucking tight… so good…"

Spock started moving, lifting his hips and slamming back down. Jim wrapped his hands around Spock's thighs, feeling the muscles flex every time Spock moved; the Captain found it highly arousing, his cock hardening further.

"Jim…" Spock moaned, not stopping his hips for anything. His legs were starting to hurt, but the burn was deliciously wonderful. "Jim, Jim, Jim…" The Captain's name slipped from his lips like a mantra each time Jim's erection poked his prostate.

"Spock… _ngh!_... I'm not gonna last much longer…" In a flash, Jim wrapped his arms around his First's back and flipped them over, pounding into him relentlessly. "God, Spock… You're. So. Good. So. Hot." His fingers dug into the skin on Spock's hips, leaving green bruises and crescent-shaped cuts.

Spock dug his heels into the small of Jim's back, holding him as close to his body as the remaining strength in his legs would allow. "Jim… I'm close…" he whispered, bucking his hips up into his Captain's.

"Me too…" His hips pistoned forward and backward, the tip of his cock hitting Spock's prostate with each thrust. It only took a few more minutes before he could feel Spock's channel contracting around his arousal as his First Officer spurted his semen all over his own chest; the pressure on his dick was too much, and Jim thrust as far in as he could, releasing inside of Spock.

The Captain wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, collapsing to the bed with him, still inside; he buried his face in Spock's neck, inhaling deeply and then exhaling hotly against the already overheated skin. "Spock," he breathed; he placed an open-mouthed kiss on Spock's neck.

"Jim," Spock responded, pulling him closer with an arm. "Might I ask where this sexual encounter is going to lead?"

Jim laughed. "It'll lead wherever you want it to, Spock."

"I wish that nobody else could have you like this." He interlaced his fingers with Jim's, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

"You got it, Mr. Spock. Now I would like it if we could stop talking so I could sleep."

Spock said nothing and instead pressed his lips to Jim's in a sweet kiss, communicating promises of future encounters through the press of their mouths.

~********~

**Note:** Phew. Finally done with this sequel. It took me about two days to write (only because I had to work last night and this morning, and I got epically distracted while trying to write it tonight). Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed! :D

_Watching:_ Law & Order (which is probably why I'm so distracted right now)


End file.
